


Love and Vampires

by Astus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, M/M, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astus/pseuds/Astus
Summary: When a body is found in the preserve, and the culprit is a vampire, who's Stiles gonna call? His cousin Willow of course! In this crossover of Teen Wolf, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Supernatural there are cool cars! murders! and romance! Don't worry, it all ends happily.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Willow Rosenberg, Spike (BtVS)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fandom Cares





	Love and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fandom Cares BLM auction. I hope my bidder enjoys this, even though I couldn't fit Buffy and Xander in. The vampire canon here follows Buffy and ignores Supernatural. Lydia and Stiles are the only ones who came back for the summer. Everyone else went on vacation or took summer classes.

There was a dead body in the woods. There was always a dead body in the woods. It was Lydia’s job to find the bodies, not his. What was he even doing here? Alone in the woods, unprotected, vulnerable. This was all Derek’s fault. Stiles was willing to bet money on it. Derek had something to do with this.

He crouched down to look at the body more closely. It was a woman, eyes closed, long hair tangled around her face. Her throat had been ripped out. Blood was sprayed onto the leaves around her, splattered on the trees close by.

Stiles sighed and took out his phone. First, he took a picture of the body, making sure to take a few from multiple angles. Then he called Derek.

“What?” Derek answered.

“Your phone conversational skills are really improving. Good job, buddy,” Stiles responded.

“ _Stiles_.”

“Yep, it’s me. We got a problem in the preserve.”

“What?”

“A body. Throat ripped out. Figured you might want to see if your wolfy senses could pick anything up.”

“Where are you?”

“Not far from the main entrance. You should be able to smell the blood when you pull up.”

“Be there soon. Don’t touch her. Call your father,” Derek ordered.

“I wasn’t going to-” Stiles broke off when he realized Derek had already hung up. “Always great talking to you, Sourwolf,” he sighed. He called his dad.

“What is it this time, son?”

Stiles sputtered. “What, I could just be calling to catch up. Could have been inviting you to lunch tomorrow. Could have wanted to talk about the Mets. You don’t know!”

“It’s two o’clock in the morning, Stiles,” the Sheriff responded.

“Oh. Well, there’s a body in the preserve.”

There was silence for a few minutes. “Of course there is.”

“I know, right? Anyway, I called Derek and he’s on his way.”

“Alright. Let me get dressed, and I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Sounds good, Daddio.”

Stiles waited. It didn’t take long for Derek to show up. Which was good because Stiles couldn’t take the smell anymore. It didn’t take werewolf senses to smell the blood. And shit, of course.

“There’s the body,” Stiles pointed out helpfully when Derek approached.

Derek rolled his eyes and crouched down beside it. “I can see that.”

Stiles shrugged. “Just being helpful, man.”

“Uh-huh. Shut up a second.”

Stiles was a little offended, but he shut up anyway.

Derek frowned, and then took a big whiff right up close to the body’s throat. Stiles might have or might not have gagged a little.

Derek stood up. “I’ll try to track the scent. But I’m pretty sure I know what this is.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. “Plan on sharing with the class?”

Derek glared at him. “When your father gets here,” he grumbled.

“Why not just tell me, and then tell him?”

“Because you won’t be able to keep your mouth shut otherwise.”

“Rude,” Stiles muttered. But his dad should be here any minute. Stiles could wait that long. Probably.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

“So...how bout those Mets?” Stiles asked.

“They suck.”

Stiles gasped. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“You are dead to me, Derek Hale. You hear me? Dead.”

“Oh no. How will I ever recover from this mortal blow?” Derek deadpanned.

“Look-” Stiles started.

His dad appearing cut off Stiles’ response.

“Hey, boys. The usual, huh?” The Sheriff asked.

Derek jumped a little, like he hadn’t heard the Sheriff coming towards them. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. He wondered if he was having trouble with his werewolfiness again. He should keep an eye on him. Just in case.

“Something different actually,” Derek said.

“Yeah? What is it this time?” the Sheriff asked.

“I think it’s a vampire,” Derek said.

“A vampire? Are you sure?” Stiles asked, exchanging a look with his dad.

“Pretty sure. I’ve only seen one once, but it’s hard to forget the smell. Blood and decay.”

“Blood? Did you happen to notice the massive amount of blood around you, big guy?” Stiles asked.

“It’s different. Vampires smell like old blood. Like old death,” Derek said.

The Sheriff nodded. “Makes sense. Can you track it?’

“I think so. I don’t know much about vampires, though. I might be able to find their lair. I’m not sure how to kill one,’ Derek shrugged.

“We can probably help with that,” Stiles said, gesturing between him and his dad.

Derek raised one eyebrow.

“My niece,” the Sheriff supplied. “She got into a vampire situation in high school.”

“Yeah, like I got into a werewolf situation,” Stiles added.

Derek, you track the scent. And I’ll get Stiles to call Willow. Maybe we can wrap this up without any more deaths.”

Derek nodded and disappeared into the woods.

“What were you doing out here?” his dad asked.

“Going for a run.”

“At this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

His dad nodded. “I’m going to call this in. You stay here. You’ll need to give a statement.”

“Yep,” Stiles replied.

After statements were made, and Stiles was free to go, he drove to Derek’s loft. He didn’t see the Camaro outside so Derek must not be back yet. That was fine, Stiles could let himself in and wait. Maybe make breakfast while he was waiting. He wondered if Derek had the stuff for pancakes.

He let himself in with his key. It was for safety reasons. He had a key to everyone’s places, not just Derek’s. For emergencies. Derek did have the stuff for pancakes, including chocolate chips. Score. He could make pancakes and call Willow. He glanced at his watch. 6:00 am. She might be up.

Stiles gathered all the ingredients for pancakes, and dialed Willow’s number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. How much flour had he put in? Shit.

“Hello,” a groggy voice answered.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I had to be up in a few minutes anyway. What do you need?”

“What makes you think I need something? I can’t be calling to check in with my favorite cousin?”

He heard Willow snort.

“I’m your only cousin, Mischief.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not my favorite.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay. I might need something.”

“I’m listening.”

“I found a body in the preserve this morning. Local experts confirmed it was vampires, which we know jack shit about. Was wondering if you could lend us your exceptional wisdom?”

“How you would feel about an in-person consultation?”

Stiles stopped stirring the batter for a second. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you and Noah. And I could use a break.”

“A break? By helping us catch and kill vampires?”

“It is what it is, Stiles. I might even a rope an expert in the field into coming with me.”

“That would be awesome,” Stiles enthused. “Who’s the expert? Buffy?”

“Not who I was thinking of. I’m gonna let it be a surprise. If I can talk him into it, we should be there in a couple of days.”

“Sounds good. See you then.” Stiles hung up the phone. Texted his dad the news, and started ladling up the pancakes. He heard the door slide open from behind him.

“Hey, big guy. Perfect timing.”

“Why are you here, Stiles?”

“Making pancakes, you’re welcome, by the way. I’ve also got news on the vampire front. I assume you do too. Were you able to track the scent?”

“Yeah, to a house in the suburbs. I’m gonna keep an eye on it for the next few nights.”

“Huh. Doesn’t seem very vampirish. Anyway, my cousin is coming down with a guest to help, and catch us up to speed with vampires.”

“How does she know about vampires, anyway?”

“She became best friends with the Slayer in high school. Here have some pancakes,” Stiles said, as he set a plate down in front of Derek.

“The Slayer?”

“Buffy the vampire slayer. There are more slayers now, but Buffy is still number one.”

“Is that who’s she’s bringing?”

“Don’t think so. She said it was a surprise.”

Stiles finished the pancakes, and brought his plate over to sit by Derek.

“Why haven’t I ever heard about this cousin?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t see her much. We’re related on my mom’s side. After she died-” he cut himself off. Became silent.

“Yeah,” Derek said.

They sat in silence and ate their pancakes.

The next night, Stiles’ phone rang around 2:30 am. He jerked awake, and fumbled for the phone.

“Yeah?” he mumbled.

“Stiles. You need to come to McDonald’s.”

“Lydia?”

“Meet me at McDonald’s. Bring your dad. And Derek.”

“Is there a body?”

“Yeah. Just get here, Stiles.”

“On my way,” he replied, and then hung up.

He stumbled out of bed, threw on some pants that were on the floor, and went to wake up his dad. He’d call Derek on the way.

Lydia and Derek were waiting for them when they got there.

“Derek, Lydia,” the Sheriff greeted them.

“Same cause of death?” Stiles asked.

“Vampire,” Derek confirmed.

“Where’s the body?” the Sheriff asked.

“In the car,” Lydia pointed.

There was a little blue Toyota parked a couple of spaces from where they were standing.

“Throat torn out?” the Sheriff asked.

“Yeah. It was the same as last time,” Derek answered.

“Were you able to track the scent again?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. “Too many other strong smells around here. Similar smells. I couldn’t be confident which trail it was.”

Stiles nodded. “Worth a try at least.”

“Okay. I need to call this in. Derek, thanks for your help. Stiles, I need you to call Willow. Tell her we need her here ASAP. Lydia, stick around. You’ll need to give a statement.”

Everyone dispersed. Stiles went to his Jeep and called Willow.

The phone rang a few times and then there was the sound of it being answered. There was a grunt, and then silence.

“Wills?”

“Mmm,” was the response.

“Willow, wake up!”

“What?” Willow whined into the phone.

“There was another body. We need you here as soon as you can make it.”

“Okay. Right. Give me a few minutes, and we can leave tonight,” Willow said. She sounded a little more awake.

“Good. What time can you be here?”

“If we leave in the next hour, I think we can make it by noon.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. See you then.”

Stiles hung up, went home, and went back to bed. He would start dealing with everything in the morning.

Stiles heard a car pull up in his driveway, and glanced out of the window in his room. It was an old black car that Stiles didn’t recognize. The front windshield was almost completely blacked out, with just a small square in the front that presumably let the driver see. Dude was probably pulled over a lot. He wondered what the purpose of it was.

His phone vibrated with a text. It was Willow.

_We’re in the driveway. Make sure the door is open._

Stiles texted back.

_Weird. But ok._

Stiles made his way downstairs and opened the front door.

_The door is open._

He saw Willow come out of the passenger’s side.

“Willow!” Stiles called.

“Hey, mischief!” She trotted up to the door and wrapped her arms around Stiles. He returned the hug. It was good to see her again. Like having a piece of his mom back. She drew back a little. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” He reaches down to tug on a strand of red hair. “Think I might see a little gray. You’ve gotten old on me, witchy woman.”

She made a face at him. “We can’t stay twenty forever. Most of us anyway,” she said.

“Oi! Let’s get on with this!” Stiles heard shouted from the car.

Willow rolled her eyes. “Right. That’s the special guest I was talking about. Spike. He’s a vampire, and he needs to be invited in. Okay? Cool. Let’s do this,” she said while she was already heading back to the car.

“You ready?” Willow asked Spike, who was still inside the car.

There was muttering that Stiles couldn’t pick up from where he was, and then a black-clad figure was sprinting out of the car with a coat over his head.

Stiles just stood there for a second, and then remembered what his job was. “Come in, Spike,” he raised his voice a little so that Spike could hear him. He didn’t know if vampires could hear like werewolves. He also didn’t know if it even mattered if Spike heard the words. Maybe just the act of inviting was enough, without need of acknowledgment. So many questions to ask.

Spike rushed through the door, and Stiles turned to follow his progress. Spike tossed the coat aside, and Stiles’ first impression was bright bleached blond hair. He turned back around when he felt Willow’s hand on his arm.

“You ready for introductions?” Willow asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered.

“Spike, this is my cousin Stiles. Stiles, this is my friend Spike.”

“So you’re a vampire?” Stiles walked over and held out his hand.

“Yeah. Souled one. And you’re a witch,” Spike took his hand, and they shook.

“I’m not really a witch. I’m. Wait. Souled?”

“Vampires lose ‘em when we’re turned. I won mine back from a demon in Africa.”

“Congrats. How does that work? Just walking around without a soul? I get that vampires have to die to turn, but no soul seems more like zombie territory. You know, mindless and shit.”

“Beats me, mate. Don’t rightly know how a soul works. I’m not a religious scholar, am I?”

“I don’t know. Are you?”

“Okay, tell us what we’re up against,” Willow interrupted.

“I thought that was why you guys were here,” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Tell us what you have so far,” Willow said.

“Sure. Let me just call Lydia so she can corroborate. She found the second body.”

It turned out Lydia was already on her way, and was just a few blocks away. She let herself in when she got there.

“Lydia, you okay?” Stiles walked over to her, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled tightly at him. “Ready to get this over with.”

Stiles was about to introduce his cousin to Lydia when Willow waved awkwardly at her.

“Hey, Lydia. How have you been doing?” Willow asked.

“Fine. Which you would know if you had kept in touch,” Lydia sighed.

Stiles was pretty sure he was missing something. “Wait. What? Do you two know each other?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “No, Stiles. Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asked.

“It’s kinda complicated,” Willow muttered.

“She came to MIT to check out a slayer on the Lacrosse team. I told you about her, Stiles,” Lydia said.

“Yeah. The girl you thought was a werewolf. But all you said about it later was that she wasn’t.”

Lydia nodded. “She was a slayer. Willow helped me keep an eye on her for a little while.”

“Okay, but why not say anything to me?”

“That’s the complicated part,” Willow said.

Stiles looked at Willow, who was hunched over and trying to shrink into the ground. Then he looked at Lydia, who was standing completely still with no expression on her face. Stiles knew both of those looks. He knew what they meant. Willow was embarrassed, guilty. Lydia was pretending like she didn’t care. The more she cared, the more she acted like she didn’t.

“What the hell is going on here?” Stiles demanded.

“None of your business,” Lydia replied.

“I think it’s slightly my business considering we were still together when you told me about that girl.”

“Stiles, this is not the time,” Lydia said, letting her eyes flick around the room.

So, yeah, maybe they were in a room with a nosy vampire, who seemed to be paying way too much attention to them. He cocked his head toward the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows.

“Fine,” Lydia sighed. “After you, Willow,” she motioned.

Willow slunk into the kitchen, followed by Lydia and Stiles.

“Did-” Stiles started.

“Wait,” Willow cut him off. She muttered something under her breath. “Okay, no one can hear us.”

“Did you hook up with my cousin when we were together?”

“No, of course not,” Lydia said.

“But something did happen,” Stiles prompted.

“Just a kiss. And not till we had broken up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t go anywhere, Stiles. Willow made it clear there wasn’t going to be a second time.”

“You know why I said no, Lydia,” Willow broke in.

“You had every right to say no. Why you did was none of my business,” Lydia said.

“I’m too old for you, and you had just broken up with my cousin for Goddess’ sake.”

“I’m an adult, and Stiles doesn’t care who I date.”

“Okay, I’m just going to go back in the living room. For the record, I do care. Not because I think I own you or whatever, or that I’m jealous. I love you, Lyds.”

Lydia looked over at Stiles, her eyes soft. “I love you too.”

Stiles nodded. “However this works out, I’m cool with it.”

“Really?” Willow asked. “I thought she was the love of your life. You used to tell me all the time that you were going to marry her.”

“I still might if you don’t get it together already,” Stiles teased.

He left them in the kitchen. He stood still for a moment, rolled his shoulders, ran his hands through his hair, and then rejoined Spike.

“You wanna see the bodies?”

“Absolutely. Gotta take my car so I don’t catch on fire.”

“Make a run for it. I’ll meet you out there.”

Spike took off his coat, pulled it over his head, opened the door, and took off in a mad dash.

“We’re going to the morgue,” Stiles shouted. He figured it was better for them to have privacy. They could share information after Spike got to see the victims.

Melissa let Stiles and Spike into the morgue when they got there.

“You got ten minutes,” she told them, slipping a piece of paper into Stiles’ hands.

“No problem. Thanks, Melissa.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” Melissa walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Spike walked into the room, and pulled out one of the drawers holding the bodies.

“How’d you know where the body was?”

Spike shrugged. “Could smell the blood.” He pulled the sheet back, and his face shifted. It looked almost exactly like a beta shift in the wolves. Huh. Weird. Spike inhaled and closed his eyes. He opened them again. “Where’s the other body?”

Stiles looked down at the paper Melissa had given them. Squinted at the drawers. “Three over to the right. Thought you could smell the blood?”

“This body was still pretty fresh. The other one is a few days old. The scent doesn’t stand out as much.” He moved to the other drawer.

“Does blood smell like steak to you? Does it make you hungry?”

Spike looked up, grinned. “If you’re asking me out for chicken wings after we’re done here, I wouldn’t say no, witch.”

“I’m not a- Wait, vampires eat people food?”

“I do.”

“Is there anything-”

“Shut up a second. Need to concentrate.” Spike closed his eyes again, inhaled again.

“Anything?” Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall. They only had about three more minutes.

“Yeah. C’mere a second.”

“What is it?” Stiles walked over.

“The first body wasn’t drained. The second was. They didn’t bother to snack on the first girl. Just ripped out her throat, and left her to bleed out. Waste of blood really, but the point is they had the control not to drink from her.”

“Does that mean they didn’t have control for the second victim?”

“No. She was found at McDonald’s right? That means they wanted her to be found. It doesn’t mean they lost control. It means they were sending a message.”

“What message?”

“Who knows, mate?”

They snuck out of the morgue a little late but didn’t get caught. They drove back to the house. Stiles told Spike he was going to the Sheriff’s station to let his dad know the news.

Stiles was in his dad’s office, finishing up the dinner he had brought, and briefing his dad on what Spike said about the second body. It wasn’t a lot of new information, but every little bit helped.

Stiles was in the middle of telling his Dad why they were in deeper shit than previously thought when there was a knock on the door.

Stiles’ dad held a hand up to dam the flow of words that were coming out of Stiles’ mouth. “Come in,” he called when Stiles became silent.

Stiles huffed a little. It’s not like he needed the reminder. He hadn’t told everyone and their dog about the vampires. He knew when to keep his mouth shut. Mostly.

The front receptionist came in. “There are two FBI agents here for you, Sheriff,” she announced.

“FBI?” his dad asked.

“Said they were here about the two murders over the past few days.”

His dad’s face scrunched up. “I haven’t gotten any phone calls from them.”

“All I know is what they told me.”

“All right. Send them in then. Thanks, Liz,” Stiles’ dad said.

Liz nodded and left the door open.

“They better not have sent fucking Rafael,” Stiles muttered.

“Let’s just try to pacify them so they’ll get out of our hair,” his dad responded.

Two guys appeared in the doorway, one slightly behind the other. They were both wearing suits, but something was slightly off about them. Something didn’t quite fit.

“Sheriff Stilinski?” The one in front asked. He was a few inches shorter than his partner. He also had shorter hair, and a wider stance, like he was trying to make up for his shorter height. He put off the air like he wanted people to know he was in charge.

“Yeah, and this is my son, Stiles,” his dad motioned to Stiles.

The agent’s gaze slid over him and then landed back on his father. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. “Agent Cobain. This is Agent Grohl,” he gestured to his partner behind him, and the other man flashed a badge as well.

“You’re kidding right?” Stiles asked.

His dad gave him his best Sheriff look. “Stiles, don’t you have some errands to run?”

“Nope. I’m free all day. But seriously, Cobain and Grohl?”

The taller guy gave the shorter guy an exasperated look, even though he couldn’t see it. “You know what would be cool, Sam?” he said, in a high pitched mocking voice. “If we used rock names.”

“Hey, it is cool. And it’s worked. This is the first time anybody’s picked up on it,” the smaller one said.

“I bet you guys aren’t actually FBI agents,” Stiles stated.

“You would win that bet, Stiles,” a voice from behind the tall one said.

Both men turned, and Stiles could see Chris Argent standing right behind the tall one.

“Sam, Dean, good to see you,” Chris said, as he shook both of their hands.

“Chris,” the tall one, Stiles assumed probably Sam since he had been mocking the other one earlier, said.

“What are you doing here? You know Beacon Hills is Argent territory,’’ Chris said.

“We were close by, caught wind of the murders, thought you might could use a hand,” Dean explained.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Chris asked.

“We tried. The number was disconnected. Guess we don’t have your current info,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I got a new phone a couple of months ago. I guess I forgot to update the database,” Chris said.

“There’s a hunter database?” Stiles exclaimed.

“Can we get back to the point here?” Stiles’ dad asked. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“They’re hunters. The Winchesters,” Chris said.

“The Winchesters? I thought you guys were a tall tale to scare little werewolves into eating their veggies,” Stiles said.

“Nope, last I checked we exist,” Dean said. He extended his hand. “Dean,” he introduced himself.

Stiles reached out to take his hand. It felt rough against his own. “Stiles Stilinski.”

The other man nodded at him. “Sam,” he said.

Stiles nodded back. “It’s interesting to meet both of you.”

“Not nice?” Sam asked.

“That’s yet to be determined,” Stiles responded.

Dean grinned. “Sassy. I like you.”

“All right. Let’s go over everything again for the benefit of the new arrivals,” Stiles’ dad said. “Stiles, run the details by me again.”

“Sure, Pops.”

So once again, Stiles went over all Spike had managed to figure about the enemy vampire. The office was crowded with all the men jammed inside it, and Stiles wanted to get the details out quickly because he was feeling a tad claustrophobic.

After Stiles was finished, no one said anything for a moment.

“Can you show us where the bodies were found?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, no problem. Let me just call Spike to meet us there. He can walk you through it,” Stiles said.

Everyone made it to the preserve in their own respective vehicles (Stiles had suggested carpooling but both Dean and Chris had scoffed at him, but whatever screw the environment right?). Spike’s DeSoto was already in the small lot.

Dean whistled when he emerged from his Impala. “1959 DeSoto Fireflite. Pretty sweet. What happened to the windows though?”

“That’s Spike’s car. You can quiz him about it later,” Stiles said. “C’mon, it’s just right up the path.”

Spike was waiting for them when they got there, slouched against a tree, hands in his pockets. “Hello, witch,’ he greeted Stiles. “I see you brought a few mates with you,” he drawled.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Still not a witch. Anyway, this my new entourage apparently. Chris Argent, and Sam and Dean Winchester,” he nods to each in turn. “Entourage, this is Spike, expert in all things vampire.”

“I’m honored to make your acquaintance,” Spike said.

“Honored to make your acquaintance?” Dean snorted.

“I’ve got manners don’t I, wanker?”

Sam laughed, and then turned it into a cough. Spike winked at him. Dean turned around to glare at his brother. Sam shrugged, and give him one of the most convincing displays of puppy dog eyes that Stiles had ever seen. Considering he knew Scott and Isaac, that was saying something.

“The puppy dog eyes is strong with this one,” Stiles said.

Sam smirked a little in his direction.

“What makes this guy such an expert?” Dean asked.

Spike morphed into his beta shift, vampire shift?, whatever.

“’ Cause I’m a vampire. Pretty sure that makes me qualified.”

Dean, Chris, and Sam automatically went for the weapons. They all three had guns pointing at Spike in a few seconds.

“Boys, I’m hurt. Is this how you treat an informant?” He raised his hands slowly, smirking. He looked over at Sam. “Even you, puppy? I thought we had a moment there.”

Sam blushed a little but held his gun steady.

Stiles figured it was time to deescalate the situation. He stepped in between Spike and the hunters. “Okay, let’s all put away our weapons. Spike is with us. He’s a close friend of my cousin Willow, and he’s here to help. Besides, bullets won’t kill him. It would just be a waste of ammo to shoot him.”

Slowly, guns were put away. “It’s not completely unprecedented. We’ve met a good vampire before. What’s your story?” Sam asked.

“I’ve a soul,” Spike said.

“Wait, I’ve heard of you,” Chris spoke up. “You were cursed with it, right?”

“Nah, mate. I fought for it. Earned it. You’ve heard of Angel. Had to be cursed with it, didn’t he? Still doesn’t really want it. It’s still a curse to him.”

“Spike, you’re getting a little off topic,” Stiles interjected.

“Right. What do you want to know?”

“Are we sure it’s just one vampire?” Sam asked.

“Sure as I can be. Vamps settle down into big groups in a city. But that takes time. The witch,” he gestured to Stiles, “would have noticed them moving in most likely. Plus, no master is gonna wanna settle somewhere with this many werewolves. Too territorial.”

“Don’t they travel in groups too?” Chris asked.

“We do, sometimes. And it could be a couple of ‘em. But these kills ain’t particularly subtle. A group of vamps is going to be more discrete, especially around the witch and his lot.”

“You said the throat was ripped out, Stiles?” Chris asked.

“Yeah. Definitely not just two little holes in the neck, like the movies let me believe.”

Spike shrugged. “Could be they’re trying to set up the wolves. Could be just their style.”

“You said vampires are territorial?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Especially in larger groups. We like to think we’re the biggest bads out there,” Spike answered.

“Maybe they’re trying to get hunters to go after the werewolves,” Dean suggested.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Like they’re trying to eradicate the werewolves to set up their own territory. Wouldn’t they care about the hunters?” Sam added on.

“Most likely not, puppy. Didn’t care about hunters when I was evil, just slayers. Most hunters carry guns. Guns can’t kill us,” Spike said.

“Beheading or stake to the heart, right?” Dean asked.

“Or sunlight,” Spike nodded.

“Do we know where it is?” Chris asked.

“Not definitively. Derek was able to track it to a house in the suburbs. But we’re pretty sure it’s not there anymore if it ever was, because he’s kept watch. Willow’s doing a tracking spell. After she’s done we can reconvene and come up with a plan.”

“Reconvene where?” Chris asked.

“Derek’s loft, most likely. I’ll text everyone with the details.”

“We done here?” Spike asked.

“For the moment,” Stiles answered.

“Good,” Spike said. He walked up to the Winchesters. “You boys interested in grabbing a bite somewhere? There’s supposed to be a bar around here that does a great blooming onion.” Stiles noticed that while he addressed both men, his eyes stayed on Sam.

“I don’t know. There’s probably something else we should be doing,” Sam replied.

“C’mon Sammy, live a little,” Dean nudged him. “I could use a beer.”

“Yeah, puppy. Live a little,” Spike grinned at Sam.

Stiles lost track of what they were saying as the group started to disband. He made his way back to the Jeep.

A few hours later, Willow found the vampire.

“It was trickier than it should have been. Either they know some cloaking spells, or they’re working with a witch.”

“Guess we’d better gather everyone at the loft.”

“Oooh, does this mean I get to meet Derek?” Willow asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

“What? I’ve heard you complain about the guy for years. It’s about time I get to meet him.”

“I don’t complain about him.”

“Sure,” Willow’s voice shifted to a lower pitch to imitate Stiles. “The guy’s an asshole, Wills. Why can’t he just use his words? Where the hell do his eyebrows go?”

“All right, that’s enough. You’ve made your point.”

“I can’t stop staring at his ass, Wills,” Willow went on.

“I never said that!”

“I can read between the lines.”

“Shut up, and let’s go. I’ll text everyone on the way.”

At the loft, they were waiting for everyone to get there. Chris was running a few minutes late. Spike had come in with Dean and Sam. Derek was standing with Stiles. Lydia was in a corner with Willow.

“I think there might be something off there,” Derek said, nodding to Sam and Spike.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“They’ve been together the whole time they’ve been here. Whispering in each other’s ears. Seems suspicious. Bet they disappear somewhere in the next five minutes.”

“If they do, I’ll use a silencing spell. See what’s going on since you’re so worried about it.”

“I didn’t say I was worried. Just a little concerned,” Derek objected.

“Put your fears to rest, sourwolf. I’ll figure out what’s going on.”

“You do that,” Derek said. He walked away from Stiles.

Stiles watched Sam and Spike for a few more minutes while he sipped his beer. He saw them leave the loft together. “What do you know, looks like Derek was right.”

Stiles did a quick notice me not spell, which should work for noise as well. But he did a silencing spell too because being around werewolves had taught him that there’s no such thing as being too careful around supernaturals.

He crept out of the loft. They were a little down the hallway. Stiles tiptoed closer to them so he could hear them.

“What do you want, puppy?” Spike looked Sam up and down. “Big guy like you, people probably expect you to dominate. But maybe you like to play submissive. Like to be held down. Tied up. Told what to do. Want someone to just fuck all that stress right out of you,” Spike crooned. Sam flushed red.

Holy shit. Stiles did not need to hear this. This was officially none of his business. He started to walk back out of the hallway when he heard his shoe squeak. Shit, something must have gone wrong with the silencing spell. He was going to kill Derek. Now he was going to have to stand here until they moved on. He was really hoping they moved on. He did not want to witness any of the sex.

Spike raised up on his tiptoes to murmur in Sam’s ear. Unfortunately for Stiles, he could still hear it.

“Or is it the opposite, Sammy? You wanna take out all that stress on someone else? But you can’t because you might get too rough. Might hurt someone. Have to keep a tight leash on that control at all times. Can never really let go. I promise I can take it. It’d take a lot to hurt me. And hell, even if you do manage it, I’d enjoy it.”

Yeah, Derek was going to die for sure. It would probably involve slow-acting wolfsbane.

Spike moved his mouth directly over Sam’s. “What do you say, puppy?” he breathed.

Sam grabbed Spike’s shirt and jerked him the rest of the way forward. When Stiles saw tongues involved, he closed his eyes. Maybe he could risk it. Just slowly start backing up. Then he heard a groan, and his eyes involuntarily opened. Or so he told himself.

Sam had his hands tangled in Spike’s hair, pulling on it, forcing his head back to expose his throat. His lips were tracing a path down the pale skin. He lifted his head up when he got to the edge of Spike’s shirt. “Let’s go to your car,” Sam said.

Spike smirked. “Always willing to oblige you.”

They turned together and walked into the elevator.

After they left, Stiles went back into the loft. He spotted Derek sitting on the couch and sat down beside him.

“You knew what they were doing didn’t you?” Stiles asked.

To his credit, Derek didn’t try to play dumb. “They reeked of lust,” he laughed.

“Why would you do that to me?”

“Consider it payback for when you jacked off in my bathroom last month,” Derek said.

“How did you even know about that?” Stiles asked.

Derek raised one eyebrow, rolled his eyes, stood up, and walked away.

“Stupid werewolves,” Stiles muttered. He never had any privacy.

Chris finally got there after Stiles’ humiliation. Willow and Spike laid out the plan.

“Okay, I did a tracking spell. The vampire is in a house in the suburbs. Probably the same place Derek tracked him to.”

“How is that possible? I staked out-”

“Heh. Staked,” Stiles grinned.

Derek glared at him. “I stayed outside of the house for two nights straight. No one came in or out.”

“I think they might be working with a witch. Or know a little magic themselves. They probably have some kind of cloaking spell on them. I had a little trouble with the tracking spell too.”

“So does that mean we can’t see them? How do we kill them then?” Dean asked.

“You’ll have to take me with you. I should be able to feel their magic. Maybe even reverse the spell.”

“Can’t you reverse it from a distance?” Lydia asked.

“I can try. It depends on who’s casting the spell, the vampire or a witch. If it’s the vampire, I should be able to reverse it from a distance. If it’s a witch, I’ll probably have to be in the vicinity. But there’s no way of knowing until we get close to the vampire.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, might as well do it all in one fell swoop. Do you have everything you need to undo the spell?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t need special ingredients or anything, just will.”

“Cool. So when we are we heading out?” Stiles looked over to Derek.

“How about tonight? The sooner we can get it done, the better chance of no new bodies.”

“Sounds good to me,” Chris said.

“Everybody good with that?” Derek asked.

There were nods all around the room.

“Okay. Dean, Chris, Spi-” He broke off, looked around the room. “Spike and Sam still aren’t back?”

Just then the loft door opened and Sam and Spike strolled in. They both looked debauched. Their lips were kiss-swollen, and hair all mused.

Dean did a double-take. “We’re gonna be talking about this later, Sam.”

“Let’s get back on track. Dean, Chris, Sam, and Spike, you’re the muscle. We’re going to kill this thing as soon as Willow lifts the spell. Willow, ride with Stiles. Do you need to be in the house where the vampire is?”

“No, I should be able to stay in the car.”

“Good. Stiles, you’ll be the lookout, just in case. Most importantly, you will stay in the car.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, big guy. I hear you.”

“What about me?” Lydia asked.

“You can ride with Willow and Stiles. You will also stay in the car.”

“Fine by me.”

“Everybody ready?” Derek asked.

Again, there were nods all around.

“Let’s do this,” Stiles said.

Stiles was sitting in his Jeep across the road from a two-story cookie-cutter brick house in a mostly empty subdivision. Lydia was sitting beside him, and Willow was in the backseat. The others were in Chris Argent’s SUV because it was the only car able to fit them all.

Willow was muttering to herself.

“Can you feel their magic?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. It’s the vampire. They feel pretty weak. I don’t think it’ll be too difficult to take the spell off.”

“That’s good news.”

“You know Stiles, if you helped it would go even faster,” Lydia said.

Stiles turned to stare at her. “I wouldn’t be much help. I’m nowhere near Willow’s level.”

“She’s right, Mischief. Two witches are always better than one when it comes to spellwork.”

“I’m not a witch.”

“Let’s not get caught up with technicalities. You have a spark. You can help,” Lydia butted in.

Stiles sighed. “Fine. What do I need to do?”

“Focus. Believe that my spell will work. Believe that the vampire’s spell will fail. Funnel your energy into me.”

“Focus, huh?”

“Just close your eyes.”

Stiles closed his eyes.

“Good. Take a few deep breaths. Focus on my voice.”

Stiles breathed in, held it for a few seconds, and then breathed out.

“Again,” Willow ordered.

Stiles breathed in and out again. This time he felt his hands relax. He hadn’t known they had been tense, clenched up.

“Now, imagine taking your energy and forming a ball. A knitted ball made up of strings of bright shining energy.”

Stiles could see silver strings winding themselves into a ball. It seemed to take forever, yet also no time at all to form into a medium-sized shining ball.

“When you have the ball, unwind it string by string. Send those strings into me. Put your belief behind every string. The more you believe the better the spell will work.”

He imagined the ball slowly unwinding. When a string came loose, he imagined it entering into Willow. The hard part was putting his belief into the string. It required more focus to do the two tasks at once. He repeated to himself that he believed that it would work. He believed that the vampire’s spell would fail. He believed that Willow was powerful enough to do the spell. That was the easiest one. It was easier to focus his belief in Willow.

Soon, he was coming to the last string of his ball. After he sent it to Willow, he opened his eyes.

Willow had her eyes open. But she looked like she wasn’t seeing Stiles. Her eyes were distant, unfocused.

Lydia and Stiles waited in silence. After a few minutes, Willow blinked.

“Did it work?” Stiles asked.

“Yes. It worked.”

“Are you sure?”

Willow gave him a disappointed look. “Really, Stiles?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll text Derek.”

“I already did,” Lydia said.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. Lydia rolled her eyes.

Stiles watched the guys all sneak into the house. He sat tense in the seat.

Lydia reached over and grabbed his hand. “Relax, he’ll be okay. He’s got a lot of backup.”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“Sure. Continue to live in denial.”

Stiles’ leg started bouncing up and down. It seemed to be taking forever. How long did it take five men to kill one vampire? Well, one werewolf, one vampire, and three men. Should take two minutes, seven tops. It had to have been about thirty by now. Stiles glanced at his phone. Five minutes had passed. Damn it.

No one could even tell him what was happening since no one in the car had super hearing. Maybe Willow could do a spell?

“Hey, Wills-”

“They’ll be fine, Stiles.”

“I just wanted to know-”

“No, I’m not doing a spell so you’ll know what’s going on.”

“Can you read my mind?”

“No, I just know you.”

“Why can’t you do a spell?”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t. I said I wouldn’t.”

“Why would you torture me like this?”

“It’s only been a few minutes. Let’s give it a little more time before we start to panic.”

“What if they’re already dead?”

“I would know,” Lydia replied.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

The front door of the house opened then. Two people stumbled out. Dean and Sam. They were followed by Chris Argent, then Spike. Where was Derek? Was he hurt? Was he dead? Okay, Lydia hadn’t screamed but maybe she was having an off day? It could happen. Stiles had already started to open his door when Derek stumbled out. He was bleeding. There was blood on his shirt. Or maybe it wasn’t his blood. He seemed to be walking okay.

“See, Stiles, everyone’s fine,” Lydia said.

Yeah, everyone was fine. The vampire was dead, and Derek was fine.

The next day Willow and Spike left. Dean and Sam had already left the night before with no goodbyes to anyone.

“Bye, Wills. You should come visit more often. You know, when there are no vampire threats.”

“Yeah, I really should,” she said but she was looking at Lydia. She focused back on him. “Bye, mischief. I love you to pieces.”

“Love you too.”

Willow moved over to where Lydia was standing since she had come to see them off. He watched them speak quietly to each other. Then, Willow leaned over and pressed her lips to Lydia.

Spike approached him. “I’ll see you, witch.”

Stiles nodded. “Did you say goodbye to Sam?” he asked slyly.

Spike shook his head. “It was just a fling. No need for long goodbyes. Not like those two,” he nodded over to Willow and Lydia.

“Yeah.”

After Willow and Spike left, Stiles went to go see Derek.

Derek let him in the loft when Stiles got there.

“Willow and Spike left.”

“Are you upset?”

“Upset about what?” Stiles asked.

“Willow and Lydia,” Derek said.

“You noticed that, huh? A little weirded out. I mean my ex is now hooking up with my cousin. My much older cousin who used to babysit me. Both of them have seen me naked. So, yeah, a little weird.”

“Willow has seen you naked?”

“Yeah, man. You know, like she helped change my diapers sometimes. I’d run around naked as a toddler. Shit like that. Not recently.”

“That’s good,” Derek laughed. “But, you’re not, like...”

“Like what? Spit it out already.”

“Jealous?”

Stiles was silent for a moment. “Nah. We parted on good terms. Most of the relationship seemed a bit forced anyway. We knew that we made better friends than lovers. We were both just too stubborn to admit it. Not that the sex wasn’t good-”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, “I don’t need to hear the details.”

Sties grinned at him. “Sure, big guy.”

“You don’t have any residual feelings for Lydia?”

“No. I love her, but not like that.”

Derek let out a breath. “Good.”

“You worried about me, Derek? That’s sweet.”

Derek scowled. “Shut up.”

“I’m feeling all warm and fuzzy right now. You do care after all,” Stiles simpered.

“Of course I care. I’m in love with you dumbass!” Derek growled.

“What?” There’s no way Stiles could have heard that correctly.

“You heard me.”

“Since when have you been in love with me?” Stiles asked, confused. Derek had never given any hints that what he felt for Stiles went further than friendship. Hell, even the friendship thing was kinda new.

“Since after the nogitsune,” Derek confessed quietly.

“That was years ago. You’ve been with other people since,” Stiles pointed out. There was no way this was happening. Stiles must have gotten zapped into some alternate universe with a different Derek.

“What was I supposed to do, Stiles?’ Derek asked, sounding a little frustrated now. “You were seventeen, and you were with Malia. I didn’t want to be in love with you.”

This statement might have hurt Stiles in the past. But he’s learned to speak Derek now, and he understands what he’s not saying. “You didn’t want to be Kate,” he elaborates.

Derek was silent.

“I’ve been over eighteen for a few years now.”

“You were with Lydia. And even after you broke up, I thought...” he trailed off.

“That I was still in love with her,” Stiles finished.

“Yeah.”

Was Stiles in love with Derek? He liked him, thought he was attractive, trusted him, respected him. Love couldn’t be far off, right? He definitely felt something. Something stronger than friendship.

“Do you want to get some curly fries with me?” Stiles asked.

“What?”

“You know, fried potatoes that are cut into a curlicue shape.”

“Right now?”

“Now. Later. Whenever.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, and his head tilted slightly to the side.

Stiles sighed. “Put the confused puppy look away, man. I’m asking you out. On a date,” he added, just to be absolutely clear.

Derek walked towards him in long strides. He stopped directly in front of him. His eyes were wide, searching. “Yeah?”

“No, I was just fucking with you,” Stiles answered. He rolled his eyes. “Yes, a date. Stiles Stilinski would like to make a formal request to take Derek Hale out for an evening, afternoon, or morning in a romantic capacity. Would Derek Hale be amenable?”

Derek smiled at him. “Yes, smartass. Derek Hale enthusiastically accepts Stiles Stilinski’s request. Derek Hale would also like to make a request to press his mouth to Stiles Stilinski’s mouth to make the future outing a formal agreement.”

“Dork. C’mere and kiss me then.”

Derek settled his hands on Stiles’ hips and leaned in. Stiles met him halfway, his arms wrapped around Derek’s shoulders, hands in his hair. Their lips met, and Derek tasted of bitter coffee and cinnamon candy. Stiles opened his mouth, and Derek’s tongue slid in teasingly, then out again. Their lips parted, and Stiles slowly withdrew, his hands coming out of Derek’s hair.

“I’m gonna fall in love with you so hard, Sourwolf.”

“I know,” Derek said.


End file.
